Año nuevo, vida nueva
by kaoryciel94
Summary: Este nuevo año traerá consigo más que oportunidades. Acompaña Naruto y su omega, Sasuke a tener a su pequeño hijo en año nuevo. Omegaverse Alfa Naruto , Omega Sasuke


Fic de año nuevo Omegaverse: Este nuevo año llegaría con una nueva e importante vida para la reciente pareja enlazada Naruto y su omega sasuke, acompañlos en esta corta travesía.

Bueno como es el primer oemgaverse que escribo he aquí las refrencias de las que me, valí para saber del tema,. Mi primera refrencia la obtuve de Kallemparms pero he aquí un poco de información de otra pagina comunidadmpreg/posts/ 748356265216586: 0 (quitarle los espacios)

El omegaverse nos sitúa en un universo donde igualmente hay hombres y mujeres, solo que ademas estos están divididos en 3 géneros mas, Alfas, Betas y Omegas, por lo que en total vendrían siendo 6 géneros en total de humanos. Los Omegasposeen aparatosy son perfectamente capaces de concebir siempre y cuando sean fecundados por un Alfy es que cada tanto tiempo, los omegas entran en celo, donde sus niveles hormonales se disparan... En carcteristicas genrales, los alfas son los dominats sexuales y tiene un apr de caracteristicas animales . En este pequeño oneshote doy inicio a lo que será más o menos mis escritos de este universo, y el que a veces saquen su cola o orejas del respectivo clan al que eprtenescan en este caso sasuke a los de las panteras y naruto al de los zorros por su madre omega, pues es por mi propia satisfacción ; es algo que puede o no estar en el omegaverse, aunque muchas de sus caracteristicas sean traídas de los animales en especial de loscanidos. Bien eso es toodo, entren a esa pagina si quieren saber más y pues les invito a leer y acompañarme en los proximos fics de esta categoría y que escriban tambien! Hace falta en la comunidad hispanohablante!

* * *

><p>El nuevo año llegaba con muchas promesas y deseos que se formarían de la mayoría de personas en el mundo. En la ciudad de Konoha no era la excepción: Todos sus habitantes corrían de aquí a allá esperando con alta música en sus casas, con amigos y familiares la llegada del nuevo año.<p>

La casa Namikaze no era diferente: Una hermosa pelirroja terminaba de poner los adornos festivos y colocar los bocaditos que su marido se había dedicado a preparar con verdaderas ganas de satisfacer a su amada esposa y a sus queridos amigos. Para Kushina, Minato siempre sería el marido perfecto, y casi podía serlo de no ser por sus discusiones por las libertades y "malacrianzas" de Minato a su hijo Naruto.

A pesar de ello, ambos habían criado a un grandioso alfa, de corazón puro, fuerte y amable. Un hombre exitoso y feliz; algo que muchas veces no se lograba en conjunción. Pero para el joven alfa nada era imposible. Creía firmemente en que nunca se debía renunciar a algo para obtener otro en otro campo.

Aun con todas esas virtudes que sus padres abnegadamente habían estimulado en su hijo, al parecer no era suficiente para el omega enlazado a su hijo. Aunque no podía evitar reír al ver a su hijo calmando al alfa de su interior para soportar a su omega preñado. Por naturaleza un alfa nunca lastimaría a su omega, menos cuando este llevaba a sus cachorros dentro, pero era gracioso ver como Sasuke siempre llevaba la contraria a su pareja, y con el embarazo aún más como si fuera una especie de venganza por las terribles maneras de dominación que el alfa ejercía sobre este en épocas de celo.

— ¡Estabas coqueteando con esa maldita zorra!

Kushina giró su mirada hacia la puerta: ahí estaban, su querido hijo y la pareja de este. Ella como madre omega estaba muy ansiosa por conocer a su nieto. Ella aun podría concebir incluso, pues en la vida de un alfa o omega esta era más larga que la de los betas, por lo que su ciclo reproductivo también era más amplio y por lo general alguna vez en los celos se les escapaba las precauciones y terminaban por haber críos en espera. Eso paso consigo, aunque ello no era de ninguna manera para terminar con lo que se haya querido estudiar; eso mismo pasó con su hijo y su pareja. El joven matrimonio tenía su departamento propio, cortesía de regalo de ambas familias como la tradición mandaba. Ambos, después de que el cachorro nazca terminaran sus carreras, pero por ahora estaba atravesando aquella etapa.

Realmente había quedado encantada cuando su hijo presentó a Sasuke como su pareja enlazada. Aunque claro ni bien atravesaron la puerta para informarles lo supieron debido al fuerte olor de su hijo impregnado en Sasuke. El chico era una delicia de omega, un chico bien educado, que le ponía limites a su hijo y que incluso aun en contra de la naturaleza sumisa del omega podía hacerle frente ante cualquier desafío, eso llevaba que fuera una relación bastante intensa.

—Sasu, no te alteres ´tebayo

El intento de acariciar el enorme vientre de Sasuke por parte de Naruto fue rechazado por este, quien de verdad estaba rabioso. De hecho las orejas propias de su especia así como su cola negra habían aparecido, dando a entender que perdía el control. Kushina también notó que en su hijo también habían aparecido, este estaba a punto de usar su aura de alfa así como su aroma junto a su segunda voz de líder para hacer obedecer a su omega utilizando el poder que la naturaleza le había dado. Estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero cuando Sasuke puso su mano sobre su vientre, pareció tranquilizarse. A un alfa no le gustan que su omega le levantase la voz, pero cuando el omega estaba preñado parecía que la situación se revertía

—No les estaba coqueteando. Sasuke, estoy enlazado contigo ¿Cómo podría?

Normalmente Sasuke era celoso y posesivo, pero nunca armaba escándalos pues era muy seguro de sí mismo. Era toda la representación de un gato que se vanagloriaba de su belleza e inteligencia. En cambio Naruto había recibido los genes alfa de zorro y de lobo de parte de Minato, por lo cual era, como los caninos, bastante posesivo con su pareja pero también noble y fiel y en su época de cortejo bastante acosador.

—Los alfas pueden tener más parejas que los omegas...

—Cálmate, no digas estupideces. Sabes bien que nadie podría hacerme despertar como tú. ¿O acaso Sasuke Namikaze está siendo inseguro?

—No estoy siendo inmaduro ni inseguro. Tú eres mío.

Diciendo eso fue suficiente para que ambos se encontraran en un beso pasional.

Pensó en que quizás debería interrumpirlos antes de que entraran en calor y a su hijo se les despertara la vena controladora alfa pues ahí sí que no saldrían en toda la noche hasta que el bello omega estuviera más que impregnado con su esencia.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que los separo rápidamente. El joven omega aun mantenía sus orejas y cola afuera, pero ahora se sobaba su vientre con algo de desespero

— ¡Me duele!- chillo con su dejo a gato

Kushina caminó lo más rápido que su raza le daba para en uno segundos estar al lado de Sasuke. Toco su vientre y olfateo el vientre del chico.

—El bebe está viviendo.

Su hijo abrió muy grande los ojos,.

—Compórtate como el alfa de este chico y llévalo al carro, voy a traer la maleta y llamar al hospital para que tengan todo preparado.

Al parecer esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Naruto dejara todo en manos de su naturaleza alfa zorro, quien con un gruñido tomo a Sasuke en brazos sin el menor ademan de que le pesase. Lo llevo con agilidad hasta el auto y lo sentó en los asientos secundarios. Sasuke se recostó ahí y se sujetó el vientre.

Kushina llegó de inmediato con las maletas. De un grito mandó a su hijo a acompañar a su omega pues viendo como se encontraba Naruto no podría conducir bien. Sasuke en ese momento estaba emanando muchas feromonas para atraer a su alfa a que los protegiera y permaneciera a su lado. Había cosas de la naturaleza que no se podían eliminar. Esa era una de ellas, los omegas no podían evitar que sus cuerpos buscasen la protección de su pareja así como su aceptación con su cachorro. Sasuke era un chico valiente y bastante indiferente a veces, pero su cuerpo en ese momento exigía a su marido a estar a su lado y acariciarle el vientre también. Naruto no se hizo esperar, envolvió a su familia en un fuerte abrazo. Sasuke, en respuesta, se aferró fuertemente a su cuerpo, acurrucando y sobando sus orejas y cola en el cuerpo del otro, si bien buscaba protección también le anunciaba que su hijo y heredero estaba en camino.

Gracias a las habilidades de Kushina llegaron bastante rápido. En el hospital la alfa Tsunade, abuela de Naruto, ya estaba lista para operar al joven. Gracias a las conexiones familiares, Sasuke recibió la mejor atención, siempre tomando la mano de su rubio pues para ambos ir en contra de la naturaleza era difícil ya que su cuerpo tenía recelos de que alguien más lo tocase así sea solo para examinarlo.

Las doce de la noche llegaron, en medio de estallidos lejanos llegó el nuevo año y con este una nueva vida: El bebe de Naruto y Sasuke al fin había nacido.

Siendo ya madrugada, Sasuke y el niño estaban en su habitación propia, con Naruto al lado.

Naruto tomó a su hijo en brazos y lo olfateó a conciencia. No pudo evitar sonreír amorosamente hacia su omega cuando olfateo a su bebe, ya que este olía además de a crio a las sangres panteras de los Uchiha, a la sangre lobo de Namikaze y zorro Uzumaki. Las tres naturalezas perfectamente sincronizados, pasaría un par de años para ver cual se manifestaría y que terminaría siendo su pequeño, aunque los médicos luego de examinarlo y hacerle unas pruebas hormonales dijeron que probablemente sea un alfa lobo. Con seguridad su padre, Minato Namikaze, estaría más que satisfecho con su nuevo nieto.

Sasuke le llamó desde su cama. Se veía bastante recuperado a solo unas horas de haber traído a su hijo a este mundo. Se debía con seguridad a su naturaleza omega, la cual estaba preparada para traer y darle muchos cachorros a su alfa. Aun así y en contra de los deseos de Sasuke lo levantó para llevarlo hacia la ventana. Aunque esta estaba cerrada, podían vislumbrar a lo lejos los fuegos artificiales persistentes aún después de haber pasado ya un par de horas de la medianoche.

— ¿Qué nombre vas aponerle, Naruto?

Abrazo más contra su cuerpo a Sasuke, al mismo tiempo que sujetaba con delicadeza a su hijo.

— ¿Memma?

El azabache solo suspiró fuertemente, para después golpearse la cabeza contra la ventana; aun así después sonrió.

— ¿Tu padrino te lo sugirió no?

—Bueno, así se va llamar otro héroe de sus libros.

—Eres imposible.

—Pero así me quieres, me aceptaste y he aquí a este pequeño.

—Ni yo me lo creo.

Aprovechando de la aun natural necesidad de Sasuke de sentirlo a su lado, a pesar de su carácter difícil, se mantuvo abrazándole mientras preparaba mentalmente como sería el primer año de su hijo en el próximo año nuevo.

* * *

><p>Notas finales: Su per corto peor con cariño para iniciar y para todos los que me leen, espero les haya gustado e iniciemos este año. Ya mañana espero estar subiendo la actualización de "Hijo de shinobi"<p> 


End file.
